La chica secreta
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: Para descubrir que hay detras de la desaparicion de su hermano gemelo, Kushina Uzumaki se infiltra en su escuela, el prestigioso Instituto Konoha. Solo hay un pequeño detalle con el que no conto:¡Konoha es una escuela para chicos!
1. Prologo

_Finalmente escribo el comienzo de este fic que al parecer es tan esperado. Esta historia seria una especie de mezcla entre Ouran host club, Ichigo 100%, Chica secreta, del que heredo el nombre, y mi loca cabeza (tal vez mas adelante agregue cosas de otro manga o anime que me llame la atencion). Espero que la disfruten._

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como el no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :p_

* * *

><p><em><span>La chica secreta<span>_

_**Prologo**_

_Debería llamarlos, todavía tengo tiempo" _pensaba un chico con un curioso cabello rojo mientras esperaba que llegara su tren.

Se pregunto si estaba haciendo lo correcto al ocultárselo a su familia todo ese tiempo, quizás si se los hubiera dicho lo habrían entendido y respetado su decisión. Quizás.

"_¡Idiota, no es el momento para pensar en eso!"_ Se reprendió mentalmente. Debería concentrarse en lo que estaba por venir, después ya tendría tiempo de sobra para explicarles una vez que terminara. Y también para recibir la paliza obligatoria que sin duda le daría su querida hermanita.

En su celular miro la última foto que les habían hecho juntos, hace casi tres meses. El parecido era increíble. Tenían el mismo color cabello y casi el mismo largo, los mismos ojos, la misma altura y complexión. Su hermana seguía tan plana como una tabla, cosa que no perdía ocasión de recordarle.

Sin embargo él era un poco mas tranquilo que su hermana (aunque no mucho) y concurrían a secundarias diferentes. De hecho, casi ninguno de sus amigos sabía que tenía una gemela loca que iba a otra escuela. Había unos cuantos que parecían desesperados por ver a una chica (aunque pareciera mas un hombre con mal genio), encabezados por Inoicho Yamanaka. Tal vez debió presentársela a Minato, él tenia tantas chicas pelándose por llamar su atención sin lograrlo que seguramente ni siquiera le prestaría atención a Kitsu-chan*, y viceversa. Seguramente incluso la confundiria con él, era muy despistado y cuando queria su hermana era un excelente "actor"

Recibió un mensaje justo cuando el tren llego a la estación. Era de su amigo Shinta preguntándole si todo estaba bien. El había sido el único al que le había contado sus planes, después de hacerle prometer que no diría nada a nadie. Esperaba que para cuando le sacaran la verdad sus parientes ya se hubieran calmado un poco y pudieran tomarse con calma la noticia.

Lo que mas le preocupaba era como iba a reaccionar su hermana gemela, a pesar de ser la menor siempre fue muy sobre protectora y se metía en muchos problemas gracias a su imaginación tan activa (algo muy útil si pensaba dedicarse a hacer películas, o al menos eso decía ella). Ambas cosas combinadas solo podían provocar un desastre de escalas catastroficas.

Mientas el tren avanzaba por las vías un solo pensamiento rondaba por la mente de Kaseiyo Uzumaki de 14 años.

"_Por favor Kushina, no hagas ninguna estupidez mientras no estoy"_

* * *

><p><em>Continuara<em>

_* "Kitsu" es de Kitsune, que parece ser otra forma de leer los kanjis del nombre de Kushina. Y el "chan" creo que no hace falta aclararlo XP _

_Así comienza esta historia llena de locuras, romance y un poco de drama. Con ustedes __**La chica secreta**_

_Esta probablemente sea la ultima vez que aparezca Kaseiyo hasta que sea el final porque la trama se trata de Kushina intentando averigua adonde se metió. _

_¿Ustedes a donde creen que se va?_

_Me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de algunas cosas que no tengo claras:_

_**¿Quieren que aparezca Mito (de joven) en la historia? ¿Y los huérfanos de la lluvia con sus familias?**_

_**¿Quién si o si debe saber lo que pasa desde el principio y quien debe ignorarlo hasta el final?**_

_**¿El Instituto Konoha tiene dormitorio estudiantil? ¿Y de ser así quien debería ser el compañero de habitación de la pelirroja?**_

_**¿Los padres de Kushina (o al menos la madre) deben saber en lo que se metió su hijita?¿Por que?**_

_**¿Habrá ALGUN Uzumaki que sea remotamente cuerdo?**_

_**¿Creen que Kushina pueda trabajar en un cafe Maid (de sirvientas) sin que la descubran los de konoha?  
><strong>_

_**¿Es posible que un perro sea miembro de un club? XD**_

_Esto ya parece el cuestionario para una examen ^-^,  
><em>

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	2. Una 'Gran' idea

_Sigo con esta locura ahora que todavía no me arrepiento de lo que quiero que pase._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

><p><em><span>La chica secreta<span>_

_**Una "gran" idea**_

—Tienes que estar bromeando –Dijo Arashi Uzumaki tratando de no perder la calma. Sin prestarle atención a su hermano, Kushina siguió con lo suyo como si no pasara nada.

— ¿Me estas escuchando Kitsu-chan? –Pregunto obligándola a detenerse- Es una completa locura, no te dejare hacerlo.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? –Contesto la chica- No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras Kas se mete en quien sabe cuantos problemas él solo. Además –Añadió satisfecha- Tu ya me diste permiso de ir a su escuela.

—Dije que podías ir una vez a PREGUNTAR, no que te podías hacer pasar por Kas para meterte en su escuela.

—Pero averiguare muchas mas cosas de este modo, solo piénsalo Arashi, no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad

— ¿Oportunidad de que? ¿De empeorar las cosas todavía más? –Arashi trataba de ser sensato, pero toda esa idea era ridícula- Olvídalo, voy a llamar a la policía –Añadió comenzando a marcar el numero.

—Deja el teléfono donde esta jovencito –Ordeno una voz desde la entrada.

— ¡Tía Mito! –Grito Kushina abalanzándose hacia la recién llegada.

— ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto tía? –Siempre había creído que Mito Uzumaki era uno de los pocos miembros de su familia con algo de cordura. Al parecer se equivoco.

—Mi hermano los dejo a los tres bajo mi cuidado mientras esta de viaje, lo ultimo que quiero es llamarlo para que sepa lo que esta pasando y me lo eche en cara –Informo la mujer a su sobrino. Kushina tuvo el buen juicio de subir a su habitación mientras los mayores hablaban, felicitándose por haberle dicho a su tía primero. Arashi podía ser muy testarudo, pero Mito Uzumaki lo era todavía más.

—Kitsu-chan quiere meterse en el Instituto Konoha –Explico en caso de que no lo supiera una vez que su hermana desapareció.

— No tendrá problemas –Dijo Mito restándole importancia- En caso de que no lo hallas notado ellos dos son gemelos. Y ya en más de una ocasión han cambiado de lugar –No solo cuando eran niños, sabía muy bien que fue Kushina la que contesto las preguntas de literatura en el examen de ingreso de su gemelo, mientras que Kaseiyo hizo lo mismo con las de historia de su hermana. Eran tan parecidos que nadie se dio cuenta, excepto su padre que los obligo a rendir otra vez. Por eso terminaron yendo a escuelas distintas.

—Eso es diferente, Kaseiyo tiene amigos y se darán cuenta si pasa algo raro –Contesto Arashi. Mito se dio cuenta de que estaba ganando terreno.

—Pensaran que es solo porque sus padres están de viaje, no le darán importancia. Tengo a un buen amigo buscando a Kas –Insistió la pelirroja refiriéndose a Sakumo Hatake, antiguo policía y actualmente investigador privado- Pero Kushina quiere hacer esto, sabes tan bien como yo lo difícil que es para ella esta situación –Arashi no dijo nada, se daba cuenta de lo que quería decir.

—Déjala hacerlo, necesita sentir que esta haciendo algo para encontrar a su hermano o se volverá loca. Me asegurare de que las cosas no se salgan de control, a la primera señal la obligare a dejarlo, no interfieras –Pidió la mujer- A menos que quieras que le cuente a Kayaku quien fue el que en realidad choco su auto el mes pasado. Todavía insiste en que quiere que le pague el arreglo.

Arashi había esperado que se hubiera olvidado de eso.

—No le digas nada a nadie o "accidentalmente" se lo comentare a mi hermano cuando me llame –Amenazo satisfecha. Un paso a la vez, se dijo. Ya tendría tiempo cuando volviera a la universidad de informarle que Kushina también quería infiltrarse en el dormitorio estudiantil.

**_...^-^…^-^..._**

Nagato tenía un extraño presentimiento. Nunca llegaba tan temprano al salón, prefería esperar a su amigo Yahiko, que era un poco perezoso, ni tampoco se sentaba adelante en la clase. Sin embargo ese día sintió una necesidad urgente de hacer ambas cosas, como si presintiera que algo importante iba a pasar.

"_Quizás como comienza un nuevo año Shikaku al fin se mantendrá despierto durante toda la clase" _Se burlo de si mismo. De todos modos le hacia caso a sus presentimientos, la ultima vez que los tuvo fue cuando dio el examen de admisión al Instituto Konoha y conoció a su mejor amigo, hace mas de 2 años.

Vio como los demás entraban al salón después de las vacaciones. Ahora estaban en 3º año.

Como de costumbre Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuuga se limitaron a sentarse en sus lugares, dirigiéndole una mirada fría al ver que llego primero. Al poco tiempo llego Minato Namikaze, el primo de Yahiko y el mejor estudiante del Instituto. Poco después empezaron a llegar los demás; Inoichi Yamanaka entro lanzando gritos como de costumbre, mientras Shikaku Nara y Chouza Akimichi lo seguían. Cuando sonó la campana pensó en preguntarle a Minato si algo le paso a su amigo, pero justo entonces llego el profesor.

—Muy bien, ya que están todos aquí demos comienzo a un nuevo año lectivo con –De golpe se abrió la puerta y 2 personas mas cayeron encima del profesor.

—Perdón Nagato, pero tuve que ayudar a un pobre idiota que estaba perdido –Se disculpo el chico de cabello naranja.

— ¿A quien llamas idiota? Tu casi entras en la sala equivocada –Se defendió un chico de cabello rojo lanzándole un puñetazo. Nagato se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo su prima en una escuela para hombres?

* * *

><p><em>Continuara.<em>

_Perdón por la tardanza, pero me perdí en el sendero de la vid… esperen, yo no soy Kakashi! XD_

_Creo que el capitulo me quedo un poco corto, pero poco a poco la historia esta avanzando. Eso me pasa por no pensar que pasaba un poco mas adelante antes de subir el prologo._

_Por cierto los padres de Kushina, Miaka y Kayaku, estarán de viaje y no se enteraran de nada (Por lo menos hasta que vuelvan :P), Nagato es primo de Kushina y sus hermanos. Arashi tiene 21 años y Mito 28 (no es tan mayor como seguro pensaron). Kushina obviamente tiene 14 igual que su gemelo._

_Si alguien se pregunta por Konan, ella aparecerá en el próximo capitulo, junto con el resto de los amigos de Kushina en la secundaria Ushiogakure y miembros de un club bastante raro. A que no adivinan cual (una pista, tiene que ver con Ichigo 100__ %__)_

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


	3. Los aliados de Kitsu-chan

_Continúo con esta historia antes de que pierda la inspiración (léase los extraterrestres regresen y se roben lo que queda de mi cerebro XD)_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>La chica secreta<span>_**

_**Los aliados de Kitsu-chan**_

Kushina se pasó la noche en vela repasando una y otra vez su plan para asegurarse de no tener ningún inconveniente. Revisó una y otra vez sus apuntes de años anteriores y prácticamente memorizó el nombre de todos los chicos de su salón ya que no recordaba cuales eran sus amigos.

Sin embargo olvido un par de ''pequeños detalles'' como que tenia que levantarse temprano y solo después de haber recorrido la mitad del camino hacia su escuela se dio cuenta no solo de que el Instituto Konoha estaba en otra dirección, sino que llevaba puesto el uniforme de la secundaria Ushiogakure en lugar del de la secundaria de su hermano. Así que tuvo que correr de regreso a su casa, donde Arashi intento de nuevo hacer que cambiara de opinión sin éxito, y correr todavía mas rápido hacia Konoha porque llegaba tarde.

Si eso fuera poco su hermano empezaba el 3º año ese día y olvidó averiguar en que aula estaba su clase. Por suerte se encontró con un pelinaranja descerebrado, que también estaba perdido, y juntos encontraron el salón.

—Perdón Nagato, pero tuve que ayudar a un pobre idiota que estaba perdido –Se disculpó el chico de cabello naranja.

— ¿A quien llamas idiota? Tu casi entras en la sala equivocada –Se defendió la chica lanzándole un puñetazo. Solo después de golpearlo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- ¿Nagato? ¿Eres amigo de mi primo?

— ¿Podrían por favor bajarse de mi espalda? –Pidió una voz debajo de ellos. Al parecer no solo no llegaron antes del profesor, sino que estaban ENCIMA del profesor. Un profesor que por cierto no parecía muy feliz que digamos.

— ¡Perdón Orochimaru sensei! –Se disculparon los dos a unísono lanzándose una mirada asesina antes de ir cada uno a su asiento, él al lado de Nagato y ella en el único que quedaba libre al lado de un chico rubio.

—Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren –Murmuró el rubio divertido.

— ¿Perdón? –Preguntó enojada.

—Siempre que inicia un nuevo año, Uzumaki Kaseiyo tiene que hacer alguna travesura –Explico el chico ahogando una risa. Kushina le lanzó una mirada asesina 'marca Uzumaki' y por una vez desde que entró en la secundaria comenzó a prestar atención a la clase. Sus amigos de la escuela estarían orgullosos de ella sino fuera porque a los diez minutos la lección le pareció tan aburrida que se quedo dormida sobre su pupitre, hasta que un grito de su profesor la regresó del mundo de los sueños.

_**...^-^…^-^...**_

Apenas sonó el timbre del recreo 'Kaseiyo' se levantó de un salto de su asiento dispuesto a usar su teléfono para llamar a sus amigos, pero su primo Nagato fue mas rápido y, sujetando su brazo para evitar que se escapara, 'lo' llevó hasta una parte poco frecuentada de la secundaria para comenzar con el interrogatorio.

— ¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo aquí? –Le preguntó en voz baja mirándola con dureza- ¿Por qué estas vestida como tu hermano?

Viéndose descubierta tan rápido la pelirroja infló sus mejillas, decepcionada. Debió sospechar que aunque su actuación fuera absolutamente perfecta, Nagato la descubriría en poco tiempo. Después de todo eran familia y los conocía a ambos desde que nacieron.

—Respóndeme Kitsu-chan –Exigió el pelirrojo mirándola con esos ojos tan extraños que tenia. Muchos se preguntaban de donde habían salido ya que pensaban que ningún otro Uzumaki tenia ojos como esos, pero Kushina sabía que eran de familia ya que había visto fotos de su tío abuelo Kurama y él también los había tenido así- ¿Por qué estas en mi escuela?

— ¿Vas a delatarme? –Preguntó en su lugar.

—Debería hacerlo en estos momentos –Contestó Nagato- Pero voy a darte una oportunidad para que me convenzas de que tienes una buena razón para hacer esta locura.

—Bueno –Comenzó a explicarse la pelirroja- Todo comenzó el fin de semana cuando…

_**Flash back**_

— ¡Kas! –Gritaba Kushina mientras subía las escaleras llamando a su hermano gemelo- ¡Kas, la tía Mito dice que la comida ya esta lista, ven a almorzar!

— ¡No te preocupes hermanito, ya llamé a emergencias para que estén preparados por si alguno resulta envenenado! –Agregó Arashi en broma recibiendo una muy fea mirada de la Uzumaki mayor.

— ¡Kaseiyo! –Gritó la pelirroja golpeando la puerta de su habitación. Cansada de gritar, entró recelosa en la habitación de su hermano. Estaba hecha un verdadero desastre, cosa que no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo. Aunque Kas llevaba un par de años viviendo en el dormitorio estudiantil de su escuela, iba a casa tan seguido que su madre ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ordenar su habitación mas de una vez por semana, porque apenas terminaba de limpiar ese chiquero él ya estaba de regreso y volvía a ponerlo todo de cabeza. Sentía lástima por su pobre compañero de habitación.

No estaba allí ¿Ya habría bajado sin que lo oyeran? Estaba por volver al comedor cuando vio un papel sobre su almohada, y dejándose vencer por la curiosidad se acercó para leerlo.

_''Tía Mito, Arashi, Kitsu-chan: Me iré por un tiempo, no se preocupen por mí estaré bien. _

_Si pueden por favor alguno de ustedes llame a mi escuela, díganles que ya tome una decisión y que espero que lo entiendan. Volveré dentro de un par de meses (con suerte) y entonces les explicare todo._

_Por favor, no le digan ni a mamá ni a papá que me fui. No quiero que se preocupen ni que armen un gran escandalo por si no salen bien las cosas._

_Atentamente: Kaseiyo Uzumaki._

_Pd: No hagas ninguna locura Kitsu-chan, HABLO EN SERIO''_

_**Fin del flash back**_

—Y eso es lo que pasó –Terminó Kushina sencillamente.

— ¿Por qué estas tu aquí Kushina? –Repitió su primo. Eso explicaba donde estaba Kaseiyo, pero no que hacia su gemela tomando su lugar.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡El idiota de Kas desapareció y ni siquiera nos dijo adonde se fue! –Nagato tuvo que taparle la boca para que no siguiera gritando.

—Ya entendí esa parte –Se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo- Lo que no entiendo es porque estas tu en la escuela fingiendo que eres él.

— ¡Ah, eso! –Exclamó Kushina- Bueno, estoy tratando de averiguar en donde se metió ese idiota. Como en la nota que dejo pedía que avisáramos a su escuela que tomó una decisión, es obvio que alguien por aquí debe saber donde esta.

— ¿No podías simplemente preguntarle a sus amigos? –Preguntó Nagato llevándose una mano a la cabeza, todo eso le estaba dando una terrible jaqueca.

—Suenas igual que Arashi –Se quejó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos- Kaseiyo no quería que nosotros supiéramos adonde iba, de lo contrario nos hubiera dicho. Si le pregunto a sus amigos, a los que por cierto no conozco mas que de nombre, él pudo haberles pedido que guardaran el secreto y entonces no nos dirían nada. Pero si piensan que soy él, tarde o temprano alguno de ellos va a meter la pata y dejará escapar información que nos ayudaría a localizarlo ¿No es un gran plan?

—Creo que es una locura –Contradijo Nagato- No puedes simplemente venir y fingir que eres tu hermano, además de que es un plan loco y ridículo te olvidas de algo muy importante: Tú también vas a la escuela ¿Cómo explicarán en Ushiogakure que Uzumaki Kushina desaparezca sin dar explicación?

—Eso ya lo tengo cubierto –Respondió sonriendo orgullosa y sacando su celular para llamar a uno de sus amigos.

—Hyuuga –Respondió al segundo timbre el chico de cabello negro al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Hizashi, ttebane! –Saludó la pelirroja haciendo que su amigo tuviera que apartar el teléfono de su oído de golpe.

—Kushina… –Reclamó lanzando un suspiro- ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no me grites por teléfono? Si sigues así un día vas a dejarme sordo.

—Perdón Hizashi –Se disculpó esta- ¿Cómo esta todo por allí?

—Bastante bien en realidad. El profesor de la primera hora no pudo venir, parece que van a tener que buscar un remplazo –Comenzó a contarle el castaño lanzando un suspiro- Mikoto ya le avisó a los profesores que fuiste con tus padres de viaje y que volverás en un par de semanas, así que no tienes que preocuparte hasta entonces –Hizo una mueca divertida, de hecho, según las palabras de la morena, varios maestros parecieron aliviados al enterarse de que no tendrían que lidiar con la Uzumaki por un tiempo, con la obvia excepción de la profesora de literatura, que era también la asesora de su club.

— ¿Es Kushina? –Preguntó Arihara Mikoto quitándole el teléfono apenas asintió- ¡Kushina! ¿Cómo te fue hasta ahora?

— ¡Miko-chan! –Al oír nuevamente el grito de la pelirroja por teléfono, el resto de sus amigos se abalanzaron contra el pobre celular del ojiperla.

— ¿Ya te descubrió alguien? –Quiso saber Nagase Yoshino ganando la pelea temporalmente.

—Solo Nagato –Contestó lanzándole una mirada a su primo, que también estaba escuchando la conversación.

—Bueno, ese chico siempre fue muy listo –Dijo en esta ocasión Inuzuka Tsume empujando a Yoshino- Casi no parece que sean parientes.

—Por supuesto que… ¡Tsume! –Se quejó su amiga mientras Nagato sonreía.

— ¿Quieren devolverme mi celular? –Se escuchó la voz de Hizashi segundos antes de que alguien más se metiera.

—Recuerda Kushina, tienes que tener mucho cuidado para que no te descubran, no olvides que ahora estas en una escuela para chicos –Le sugirió Asahina Hiroko con voz tranquila.

—No lo olvidaré, no te preocupes –Le prometió a su amiga con una sonrisa. Sabia que Hiroko no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su idea, pero aun así iba a ayudarla porque entendía lo importante que era para ella encontrar a su hermano.

— ¿Para qué te preocupas tanto? Kitsu-chan ha fingido ser un hombre desde el día en que nació –Se burló Saitou Takeshi recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- ¡Eso duele Tamako!

—Te lo merecías –Dijo simplemente Higura Tamako lanzando un suspiro. Ese idiota nunca iba a aprender.

—Kushina, no importa lo que digan tus amigos, no puedo dejarte seguir con esto –Interrumpió su primo un poco culpable- Lo lamento, pero voy a avisarle al director acerca de esto –Estaba comenzando a alejarse cuando una voz lo detuvo.

— ¿Nagato? –Preguntó alguien del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Konan? –Reconoció el pelirrojo retrocediendo y tomando el teléfono de su prima.

—Nagato, por favor no se lo digas a nadie –Pidió Yutaka Konan a su amigo de la infancia- Ni siquiera a Yahiko.

—Pero Konan…

—Por favor –Rogó la peliazul- Nosotros nos ocuparemos que no la descubran aquí y su tía puede encargarse de engañar a sus padres. Kushina solo quiere una oportunidad para descubrir algo, si causa algún problema entonces si puedes delatarla, pero hasta entonces por favor guarda el secreto –Sintiéndose incapaz de negarle nada a la chica de la que secretamente estaba enamorado, el Uzumaki se limito a murmurar un 'de acuerdo' antes de devolverle el teléfono a su dueña.

— ¿Por qué todavía no he escuchado hablar al miembro mas importante del club? ¿Dónde esta tu bola de pelos, Tsume? –Preguntó Kushina mas tranquila ahora que sabía que su primo no iba a delatarla.

—Tuve que mandarlo a casa –Se quejó la Inuzuka- La profesora de música lo descubrió y dijo que la escuela no era el lugar para un perro. Ni siquiera pareció importarle que Kuromaru fuera miembro del club de cine –Esa era una anécdota interesante. Resulta que en su primer año de secundaria a Kushina se le ocurrió formar un club sobre una de las cosas que más amaba además del ramen: el cine. Junto con sus amigas de toda la vida Mikoto, Yoshino y Tsume, decidieron hacer la propuesta al consejo escolar. Pero como necesitaban como mínimo 5 miembros para formar un nuevo club, tuvieron la brillante idea de anotar a Inuzuka Kuromaru como su quinto miembro. Por suerte después Konan y Hiroko decidieron también unirse, y al perder una apuesta con Kushina Hizashi tuvo que entrar a la fuerza (aunque después descubrió que le gustaba mucho estar allí y ser parte de sus producciones) y mas adelante también se unieron Tamako y Takeshi, pero de todos modos el perrito de Tsume se convirtió en un orgulloso miembro del club de cine de la secundaria Ushiogakure.

—Te estaremos esperando al salir de clases –Informó el Hyuuga recuperando al fin su teléfono- Durante la hora libre a Mikoto se le ocurrió una idea para nuestra próxima película, y como la directora tienes que dar tu opinión al respecto.

— ¡Cuenten conmigo! –Aceptó la pelirroja lanzando un puño al aire- Nos vemos entonces amigos.

— ¡Adiós! –Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea antes de que colgaran.

— ¿Lo vez Nagato? No hay ningún problema –Dijo Kushina volviéndose hacia su primo- Puedo hacer esto sin levantar sospechas en la escuela, en casa, en el trabajo…

— ¿Tienes trabajo?

—Trabajo tres tardes a la semana en el café de la tía Mito desde hace un mes –Explicó sencillamente.

— ¿Qué no es un café Maid? –Recordó incrédulo.

—Si, ¿Qué tiene?

—Nada –Respondió Nagato. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía imaginarse a la entusiasta y loca de su prima vestida de camarera diciéndole a los clientes '¿Se le ofrece algo mas, amo?' Tendría que verlo para creerlo.

—Entonces, ¿De verdad vas a guardar el secreto? –Preguntó dudosa.

—Con tres condiciones –Dijo Nagato.

— ¿Cuáles son?

—La primera: tal y como dijo Konan, al primer desastre te regresas a tu escuela sin objeciones –Comenzó a enumerar- La segunda: Durante un mes no me pedirás que te ayude con alguna de tus películas, ni mucho menos le dirás a nadie que actué en una el verano pasado como un asesino serial.

—Hiciste un trabajo excelente, cuando mostramos la pelicula en un festival todos los que la vieron se asustaron de ti. Ganamos el primer lugar gracias a tu actuación –Lo felicitó su prima de todas maneras- ¿Y la tercera? –Se preocupó cuando Nagato sonrió travieso, debía recordar que por muy tranquilo que fuera era parte de su familia.

—Quiero una foto tuya vestida de Maid –Así podría chantajearla mas delante de ser necesario. Era tranquilo, si. Pero también era un Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará.<em>

_Perdón, perdón por la tardanza._

_Espero que disfrutaran de este capitulo y nadie tenga pensado matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar (Además si me pasa algo, nunca sabrán como termina el fic :P)_

_Nagato guardará el secreto de su prima, al menos por un tiempo, y además demostró que no hay NINGÚN Uzumaki que sea totalmente cuerdo._

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


End file.
